Je serais ton pire cauchemar
by agrenobloise
Summary: Après la mort du shérif la vie de Stiles s'en retrouve bouleversé, il intègre un interna géré par Peter Hale (présence de Sterek)
1. Chapter 1

_Alors bonjour, je vous fait une petite mise en bouche de ma fiction, alors il va y avoir du Sterek, ensuite il ne sera pas du tout comme ceux a quoi vous vous attendez, au fur et a mesure des chapitres je mettrais des warning dans mes entête, alors si vous voulez des papillons, ne lisez pas car vraiment c'est pas du tout comme se que j'ai écris dans se premier chapitre (enfin bien entendu il y aura des chapitres calme, mais si vous saviez ce que je leurs réserve vous ririez moins), c'est une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête et mon esprit pervers que certains connaissent, et complètement psychopathe ma fait sortir cette chose, je posterais toute les semaines, il n'y auras sûrement pas trop de chapitre, mais ne vous en faite pas il ne se passe rien dans le chapitre un, c'est pour découragé les curieux héhé le deux arrive dans la foulée ^^ et ne vous attendez pas a du grand art c'est ma première fiction a chapitre _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement)_

_Et une rewiew ne fait jamais de mal *.*_

**Chapitre un : **

Il était mort, il m'avait laisser la seul. Pourquoi ? Une simple mission, il serait rentré pour le dîner qu'il m'avait dit, mais j'avais attendu, jusqu'à se que ces collègues viennent frappé a ma porte m'annonçant la nouvelle. Il n'était plus la. Une balle en pleine tête, comme quoi la vie ne tiens a rien. Mon monde venait de partir en fumée en moins de trente seconde, je suis restais choqué, je n'ai rien dit puis je me suis mis a genoux, j'ai hurlé, j'ai frappé et j'ai pleuré, la devant ma porte, sur mon perron. Des mains solides m'ont soulevé je me suis débattue, criant, m'agitant, ils m'ont fait entré, ont fermé la porte. Je suis resté la sur mon canapé, mon père, la seule famille qui me restais venait de m'abandonner. Le shérif n'était plus et ma vie s'écroulait juste devant mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire sauf crié. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, mais yeux était devenue rouge et douloureux a force de se sentiment de tristesse, mon cœur n'était plus, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même.

Cette situation dura, l'enterrement fus une seconde prise de conscience, je pleurais en silence habillais de noir mon regard perdu dans le vide, je ne voyais pas ces gens qui ne voulais que me soutenir dans cette épreuve, je ne voyais que des ombres passait devant moi et me serrais la mains répétant la même phrase avec des sourire faux et désole sur leur visage noir. Je n'avais qu'une seul envie leur sauter dessus, leur hurlé que tout ceci était faux, que j'étais dans un cauchemars et que j'allais me réveiller, mais je ne me réveillerais jamais, je ne le reverrais jamais, ma vie venait de se terminée douloureusement, mon âme avait quitter mon corps en même temps que celle du shérif. Je ne criais plus que vengeance, mais je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais.

Il m'avait annonçait que je serais pendant ma dernière année en pensionnat, je ne pouvais pas resté a Beacons Hills, je ne voulais pas partir, mais je n'avais plus la force de résisté, je n'étais, Stiles Stillinski n'était plus de ce monde, il ne restait qu'une coquille vide, sans vie . Je fis ma valise quittant ma bulle, ma chambre, le lieu qui était mon repère. Pour faire mon entré dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu. J'étais accompagné de l'adjoint du shérif, qui avait suite a la … suite a la … disparition de mon père pris le rôle de shérif. Il m'avais traîné au travers des couloir pour que nous nous retrouvions devant une porte en bois massif sur laquelle était inscrit en grosses lettres « directeur » La porte s'ouvrit et un type d'une trentaine d'années nous ouvrit. Il était brun aux yeux plus, plutôt beau. Il nous dit d'entré nous asseoir, je fis tout ces gestes sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je se présenta comme étant monsieur Peter Hale. Il dit que la situation étant particulière et que seul dans cette établissement restait de la place de libre, il acceptais ma venue. Je ne réagis pas, il se mit a discutait avec l'agent, mais je n'écoutais plus, perdu dans les méandre de mon esprit, je n'étais plus moi, je ne ressentais rien, je ne voyais rien, a cette instant on aurait put me battre a mort que je n'aurais rien dit. Puis ils se lèvent, j'en fis de même, monsieur Hale me tend une feuille, sûrement mon emploie du temps, je la pris dans les mains sans un regard et sortit de cette pièce. Puis l'agent continua avec moi. Nous étions dans un manoir rénové en école privée, les salle de cours étant dans un bâtiment neuf, les chambres se trouvaient elles dans l'ancien château. Il me fallut montais les escaliers pour enfin atterrir au dernière étage, il ne restait pas de chambre de libre ailleurs, apparemment il faudrait que je partage cette dernière avec un colocataire, qui avait déjà bien envahi l'espace, bien que cela ne me dérange pas réellement. Je déposais la valise sur mon futur lit, remerciant l'agent qui semblait inquiet pour moi, et je ne fis rien pour le rassuré, après tout lui aussi allait m'abandonner dans un endroit inconnu ou je me perdrais sûrement.

Une fois parti, je pris le chemin de mon premier cours. Mathématique, passionnant. Arriver devant la porte, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai hésiter, es que j'aurais dus m'écouter, faire demi-tour et fuir le plus loin possible de cette endroit ? Effectivement ceci aurait était la meilleur idée de tout ma vie, mais non, j'ai finalement frapper, tendu un mot et me suis installé a une place libre au fond de la salle, sans même me présenté, le prof n'eut pas le temps, il ne sembla pas s'en formalisait, repris son cours. Des yeux étaient tournaient vers moi, des murmures se faisaient entendre, mais je ne dis rien, regardant la foret qui s'étendant autour de la propriété, des arbres et de la verdure a perte de vue, mais pourtant cette dernière ne me semblait pas accueillante, plutôt angoissante. Je me perdis dans sa contemplation pendant le reste de l'heure, plus que deux et je devrais changer de salle. J'observais les oiseaux, les animaux, il me semblait avoir aperçu un renard quand mon prénom me fis sortir de ma torpeur, tiens l'on venait de me demander quelque chose, le prof voulais une réponse a sa question et tout le monde m'observait.

**-Alors Monsieur Stillinski ? **

Je pris une inspiration lasse et haussa les épaules.

**-J'en sais rien**

dis-je d'un ton qui voulait plutôt dire foutais moi la paix, vous me dérangez.

**-Qu'y a-t-il dehors de plus intéressant que mon cours ? Vous voulez peut être que je fasse mon cours en extérieur ! **

**-Si ceci pouvais vous rendre plus aimable et plus silencieux, ouais j'aimerais bien. **

J'entendis des personnes pouffais. Je n'en avais rien a faire, puis je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui répondais, peut être pour faire souffrir celui qui m'as abandonner si tôt, je ne voulais plus lui faire plaisir au contraire je voulais devenir un autre Stiles, m'en durcir, passé pour celui que je ne suis pas. Je vis le prof faire une grimace, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas a cela, avait-il lut mon dossier irréprochable ? Ceci devait être le cas pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

**-Il me semble que je me suis tromper monsieur Stilinski. Et vous irez appréciait le silence dans le bureau du directeur. **

Sur ces mots je me suis levé de ma chaise et ais pris la direction de la porte en prenant mon sac non sans faire un large sourire d'offense au prof. Arrivais devant la porte je n'eus même pas le temps de frapper que le directeur m'accueillit d'un regard noir.

**\- A peine un jour et je vous revois déjà dans mes pattes ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez un brillant élève, c'est pour cela que je vous ais accueillit ici Monsieur Stilinski. Vous venez de traversé une dure épreuve, mais j'aimerais ne pas vous voir dans mon bureau souvent.**

Je n dis rien je ne m'étais même pas assit et je ne compris pas, il me dit de sortir et de retourné en salle de classe. Ou j'avais manquer la moitié de la conversation ou … Non je devais avoir eut un moment d'absence, je devais sûrement avoir des heures de retenues, je lis le papier que j'avais dans les mains, non il excusait juste mon retard. C'est étonné que je débarquais en cours de chimie. Il ne restais plus qu'une chaise, je m'assis donc sans faire attention a mon voisin qui avait grogner quand j'avais poser mon derrière sur le siège, sans relevé la tête, je sortie un livre, pour finalement m'attardais sur mes mains, les faisant s'entremêlaient entre elles, je créais des ombre sur le bureau de façon a passait le temps. Mais je sentais un regard sur moi venant de ma droite, c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvais plongé dans des yeux vert jade qui m'observaient intensément. Je relevais un sourcil.

**-****Quoi ?** Dis-je tout bas pour ne pas me faire prendre.

Mon voisin ne fit que détournait le regard sans plus d'explications que quelques murmures inaudible. Je me remis a jouais avec mes doigts, en observant de biè mon voisin, un grand brun a la carrure haute et un corps d'athlète. Plutôt sexy le type, mais je chassais rapidement cette pensée de mon cerveau. Le cours finit tout de même par prendre fin, a la pause déjeuner je ne me rendis pas au réfectoire, je n'avais pas faim il faut dire que c'est dernier temps je ne mangeais presque pas, a quoi bon. L'après-midi fut similaire, je me mis a chaque foi tout seul au fond, le repas du soir était arrivais, j'avais pris une pomme, puis m'était retiré dans la chambre, grimpant toute les marches jusqu'au dernière étage, je suis entré et je le ais rentré dedans en ouvrant la porte, je m'attendais pas a voir mon colocataire, il aurait dut être entrain de manger a cette heure la et visiblement lui non plus ne s'attendait pas a me voir moi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Se chapitre est plus court que le premier, mais je me devais de couper la sinon j'allais vous laissez sur une fin qui vous auriez fait me crié dessus et après j'aurais eut mal a mes oreilles :D Bon ne vous attendez pas a des révélations tout de suite mais plus dans le chapitre suivant qui sera posté dans une semaine ^^ Et pas de Warning pour le moment, __h__a et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (malheureusement) _

_M__erci de me lire et bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre deux : **

_je m'attendais pas a voir mon colocataire, il aurait dut être entrain de manger a cette heure la et visiblement lui non plus ne s'attendait pas a me voir moi. _Je refermais la porte plutôt précipitamment, mettant une main sur ma bouche. Je pris une inspiration et finalement pris la direction des escaliers. Quand je posa mon pieds sur la première marche, une main puissante vient se posait sur mon épaule me retenant et me tirant jusque la chambre, je poussais un cri de surprise quand l'on me jeta sur mon lit comme une vielle chaussette.J'avais les yeux qui me sortaient de la tête. L'homme, enfin es ce que je peux encore appelait cette chose un homme ? Non sûrement pas.. Sa ressemblait plus a un animal, il avait pourtant le corps d'un homme, mais les griffes et les crocs ressemblaient plus a ceux d'un loup. Il se tenait la a moitié nu me fixant d'un regard rubis, mon cœur battait a une vitesse complètement inimaginable, et je ne pouvais détaché mes yeux de lui.

Je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre contenance, tandis que lui semblait réfléchir en face de moi en grognant. Puis la demoiselle qui couinait sur le sol ensanglanté ne m'aidait pas réellement a prendre la parole, je voulais juste fuir la a toute vitesse, loin de se monstre. Il grogna signe qu'il devait être contrarié dans ces plans, et sûrement que j'allais finir en steak de loup.

Son regard rouge se me transperça de pars en pars, il me semble que mon cœur venait de raté un battement. Je retenais inconsciemment ma respiration, allais-je mourir ? Non, je ne voulais pas finir mes jours ainsi, c'est donc quand il approcha son visage du mien que je lui mis un bon crochet du droit. Profitant de l'effet de surprise que je venais de produire je repris mes assauts sur le loup, qui grogna de plus en plus fort. Je m'étais lever je voulais fuir, mais il attrapa mes poings et me plaqua contre le mur serrant ma gorge de son bras, je poussais un gémissement de douleur, il venait de me fracasser le dos et surtout son bras me bloquait la respiration. Je lui agrippais se dernier et plantais mes ongles dans sa peau, qui sous mes yeux cicatrisait déjà. Il grogna encore, non mais se type ne savait que grogné au quoi ! Je me tortillais pour me débattre mais ceci ne lui fit que resserré sa prise a mon cou et ouvrir la gueule pour qu'il me dévoile ces crocs. Et merde, la panique et moi ont fait dix alors .

-**Heu je sais pas qui tu es et je ne dirais rien, je serais muet comme une tombe, et même si tu me relâche je ferais tout se tu tu voudra, mais ne me tue pas.**

Ma voix se faisait presque suppliante, je prié pour que cela fonctionne, quoi que j'aurais put mourir la tout de suite je ne manquerais a personne. Je n'étais d'ailleurs personne, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suppliais pour survivre, peut être que mon cerveau avait encore de l'instinct. C'est étrange, il venait d'haussé un sourcil, ce loup a des sourcils hyper expressifs, j'avais l'impression qu'il réfléchissait, il souriait aussi, mais pas d'une façon qui me fit plaisir, bon au contraire un frisson de peur parcourut tout mon corps malgré moi, son bras se desserra légèrement me laissant reprendre de l'air.

Je n'osais pas vraiment bouger maintenant, je voulais mordre son bras et fuir, mais je pense que ceci aurait signé mon arrêt de mort alors je l'observais, mes yeux miel dans ces yeux rubis, qui reprenait une couleur jade. Putain ces yeux je les reconnaissaient ! Mon voisin de chimie ! Avec tout sa j'en avais oublier la demoiselle qui gisait sur le sol, elle ne semblait pas mal au point, au contraire, elle était plutôt impatiente, mais je ne comprenais pas, pourtant elle avait des griffures partout sur elle, elle pleurait même, des larmes de joies ? Mon cerveau ne voulait pas vraiment réfléchir.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, sur un autre loup aux yeux rouge, c'est étrange il me disait lui aussi quelque chose, il grogna sur mon voisin de chimie qui se recula de moi. Mon corps me trahit, alors que je voulais courir, lui s'écroula sur le sol. J'étais tétanisais je ne bougeais plus, je ne comprend pas en vraie, je ne voulais pas croire ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Les loups avaient repris forme humaine, et je me disais bien l'avoir reconnu le deuxième, c'était le directeur Hale.

**-****Derek, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir de lui sauter dessus ?** Grogna t-il et le sus nommé haussa les épaules en souriant

**\- Peter, tu sais parfaitement que je déteste quand l'on me dérange en pleine séance avec ma douce.**

Le directeur leva les bras aux ciel et roula des yeux.

-**Mon cher neveux, je te laisse donc expliquer tout sa a ton nouveau jouet, car ta douce comme tu dis part ****avec moi****.**

La jeune fille gémis et se mit sur ces pieds aider par Peter qui la tira par le bras. Et moi j'étais resté la comme un con, putain je n'y comprenais absolument rien, c'est quoi se chantier, la porte se referma et il ne restais plus que le dénommé Derek en face de moi, putain qu'il était flippant celui-la.

**-Alors comme sa tu veux faire tout se que je voudrais ? Sa tombe bien c'est ce que j'attends de toi Stiles. **

Comment sa c'est ce qu'il attend de moi ? mon cerveau mit beaucoup trop de temps pour se reconnecté a la réalité, je me fis prendre par le col de ma veste.

**\- Tu ne comprend pas ? Bien laisse moi tout te dire alors, car toi et moi on en as pour un petit moment, et ici personne ne risque de venir te chercher.**

Un rire plus que inquiétant sorti de sa bouche d'ange, c'est la que je compris que ma vie était finis, mon cauchemar ne faisait que commencé. J'allais finir comme elle, mais je ne voulais pas devenir ce qu'elle avait était, non jamais, je résisterais. Je suis un battant, ce n'est pas se regard charmeur et ces crocs aiguisés qui vont me faire peur. Je suis plus fort qu'il ne le pense. J'avais compris ce qu'il était et ou je me trouvais et je sortirais coûte que coûte, mais pour le moment je décidais de me taire et d'écouter, voir si mon raisonnement était juste, si je me retrouvais bien dans se piège, dans cette prison, cette enfer sur terre.


End file.
